Apocalyptic
by orchidluv
Summary: He will only keep breaking her heart...She shouldn't answer his message.


**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

She sat in her overstuffed maroon tattered recliner, covered in an array of old crocheted blankets. She fingered the different holes scattered in the woven yarn as she let her mind wander. Her dark blonde hair in frizzy disarray over her shoulder, held back by a single black elastic band. Her eyes stared blankly at her twiddling fingers. Her heart clenched in her chest as her mind remembered how his words pierced her ears. The nasty words he called her, his strong calloused hands as they gripped her upper arm tightly, the look of anger in his eyes as they gazed heatedly into her petrified ones uncaringly. A lone tear dripped over the apple of her cheek and down her chin to fall onto her chest. She left the tear drop there to sink into her skin. An invisible reminder of the pain in her heart. They had been split up for almost a year now and yet the pain of not having him near her was unbearable at times. No matter how badly they fought she loved him with every fiber of her being, right down to the depths of her soul.

She sighed heavily as her brain wandered into happier waters, wading through the murky liquid of memories. She linked her small fingers into a few of the holes of her blanket and clenched her fist as the images raced through her mind's eye. The way his hazel eyes, irises rimmed with glowing gold, stared at her with love and passion, no trace of his anger as the same strong, calloused fingers traced her body. His hands made her sing loudly, wantonly. Her back arched into his mouth and his hands wrapped around her body, pulling her closer, needing her. His whispered words of love and devotion. So different from the man filled with rage.

She knew she was at fault. She always was. She pushed his buttons and poked the bear. Hounded and pressed his patience until he snapped and lost cognitive consciousness. His mind would black out and he would spew forth the hateful words until she was a crying, snotty mess. He would laugh crudely and tell her how much it was her fault. He didn't care how he made her feel and he made sure to tell her that over and over again.

Until the next day, when the sun would shine and he would wake refreshed, his long muscular arm wrapped around her waist, large hand cupping her breast, hot breath on the back of her neck while he pushed his needy erection against her ass. Those were the days she relished, she thought to herself as she loosened and tightened her grip on her blanket. More tears fell from her eyes.

Her phone dinged with a message. It had been weeks since he had spoken to her. She left him with a lie all those months ago, afraid for her life if she told him the truth. His threats had gotten more creative and angry and she couldn't risk pushing him far enough to actually follow through with those threats. As idle as they'd been, she had no way of knowing when enough was enough. Her instigating would get her killed. Keeping one hand wrapped in the soft yarn, she reached toward her phone on the end stand beside her and picked it up, swiping the screen to view the message. Her heart stopped for a moment and her breath hitched.

It was his face she saw in the little chatball from her Facebook Messenger. She immediately threw the chatball away to the little 'x' and locked her phone, setting it down with more force than necessary. What could he possibly want from her now? She slammed her head back into the cushion of her recliner before untangling herself from the blankets and standing up. Slipping her flip flops on her small feet, she walked around the livingroom inanely before deciding to play some music.

Halestorm was always a good choice.

Apocalyptic blasted over her television when she set Spotify to play on her PlayStation. She turned the volume up loud, letting the bass fill the small trailer's inner walls as she made the short way to the kitchen and lit a cigarette. She knew she should quit or at the very least, she shouldn't smoke in the house but she just couldn't find it in herself to give a flying fuck. Her nerves were shot and her eyes kept finding her phone. He hadn't dinged again so maybe he didn't need her for anything important. The last message she had with him was cold and short. He was almost rude in his demand of what she owed him.

 _'Cause we're dysfunctional physical_

 _Always slamming doors_

 _You're a bitch, throwing fits_

 _Always waging wars_

 _Me and you,_

 _Sad but true_

 _We're not us anymore_

 _But there's still one thing we're good for_

That much was true. No matter how many fights or arguments they got into with each other, the sex was amazing. He filled her completely, knew exactly how to make her body hum. Their passion ebbed and flowed like the ocean waves of the Atlantic. She inhaled a drag of her cigarette and flicked the ashes against the black ashtray. Belting out the next few lyrics, she danced around the kitchen, flinging her ponytail with each dramatic turn. It was like Lzzy Hale was her...Singing it because she knew this was what would fill her soul. This song was made for her.

 _I'll give you one last night_

 _So make it twisted_

 _Give you one last shot,_

 _Go on and hit it_

 _Give you one last time_

 _To make me miss it_

 _Baby, love me apocalyptic_

 _Come on_

Maybe if that was all he wanted, she could deal with that. Taking the last drag of her light Marlboro, her eyes slid to her phone again. She extinguished the cherry and washed her hands. Nothing pissed her off more than smelling like cigarettes.

She really should quit smoking.

Popping a mint into her mouth, she went over to the end stand where her phone lay and picked it up. She swiped the screen and went to her messenger app. His unread message stood out in bold above all of her other conversations. Conversations that weren't as important as this one because try as she might to get over him and his habit of treating her like an emotional punching bag, she yearned for him. Her body thrummed just looking at his name. She wanted him to press her against the door and devour her with his mouth. She wanted to feel his enormous cock shoved inside her pussy as he pounded into her over and over. Remembering the way he would snap his hips into hers after pulling out ultra slowly, had her pussy dripping with slickness. She bit back a moan at the images her mind conjured up. They'd never had sex against the wall or a door before but she bet it would be amazing to be left with bruised hips and shoulderblades from his eager thrusts.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she opened the message that she had already read part of, thanks to the way the messenger app was set up. Curiosity killed the cat right? Let's hope not.

 ** _Hey, how are you doing?_**

Seemed like a normal enough message. He must be single. For his many faults, he won't talk to other females while he's in a relationship. He refuses to disrespect them in that way.

She snorted to herself. He just disrespects them every other way. She pondered to herself whether or not she should actually respond. Her body screamed yes yes yes while her mind screamed no no no! _You know where this will get you._ She didn't rightly care, however, if it ended up with his large throbbing erection sheathed inside her dripping pussy.

Apparently she was thinking with her nether regions today though because against all her better judgement, she responded to his message. She was thoroughly pissed off at herself when she realized that only ten minutes had passed since he'd messaged. She should have waited a fuck load longer.

 ** _I'm alright, how are you?_**

She was angry with herself and also with him when it seemed he was anticipating her response and began typing immediately.

 ** _Wanna hang out?_**

She should say no. She knows she should say no. But she also knew she really needed to get laid and she knew how goddamn good he was in bed. _Ugh, what is wrong with me?_ A lot. That was the answer. It didn't matter how much she tried to convince herself she was happier being a single woman. She missed him. She loved him. Maybe if she didn't poke the bear then they wouldn't fight so much. Oh, who the hell is she kidding. She's going to fuck him and if he wants it, she's going to get back together with him.

She hates her life.

 ** _Sure, I'm home. Come by whenever._**

So he did.


End file.
